They Will Stare, Unbelieving
by Tietsu
Summary: Another GW fic I wrote a long time ago. It's a 1+3 songfic to The Last Unicorn, and about as sappy as you can realistically get for those two. And they're *still* kinda OOC ^^; Oh well... Enjoy!


They Will Stare, Unbelieving This is my first 1+3 fic, and from Trowa's POV to boot. (so feel free to kick me if he's OOC) This is totally unproofed, so there may be mistakes. ^_^ 

I blame this fic entirely on Tabs, who challenged me to write a 1+3 to the song "The Last Unicorn." This fic is also dedicated to her, for much the same reasons. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: The G-boys don't belong to me. *sniff* They belong to a bunch of other people. The song "The Last Unicorn" is performed by America, and I own no rights to it. Please don't sue, I'm just playing around. Besides, the only thing you're likely to get is my cat and my keychain collection. ^_^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
They Will Stare Unbelieving   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

//When the last eagle flies   
Over the last crumbling mountain// 

Who am I? It's something I often wonder about. Who am I beneath the facade I show the world? I'm not sure even I   
know anymore. I've been living behind this mask for so long...I don't think that I know how to be any other way. Who is Trowa Barton? A bitter smile finds it's way to my lips. I'm not Trowa, am I? It's simply a name stolen from another. Another lie. 

//And the last lion roars   
At the last dusty fountain// 

My gaze settles on my flute, lying on the bed. Smiling slightly, I pick it up. Someone once told me that music is a reflection of the soul of the player. Maybe it has the answers? I shake my head. A ridiculous flight of fancy. Still, I raise the flute to my lips. After a moment's hesitation, I begin to play, letting the melody to go where it will. The slow, haunting notes fill the room, and I allow my eyes to drift shut. The music wraps around me like a comforting embrace, and I let the world drift away, leaving only the music. 

//In the shadow of the forest   
Though she may be old and worn// 

After what seems like hours, I let the song drift off into silence. Oddly, I feel much more at peace then I had before. I put down the flute and open my eyes. Heero was standing there, leaning casually against the door frame, staring at me with intense blue eyes. Managing to hide my surprise well, I raise an eyebrow. "Heero?" 

He remained silent, and kept staring, as though he were trying to see straight through me. I resisted the urge to fidget beneath that intense gaze, barely managing to keep eye contact. After a long moment, he spoke. "That was beautiful." He said quietly. "What was it?" 

//They will stare, unbelieving   
At the last unicorn// 

This time my surprise was plain. I studied him carefully. There was something different about him, something somehow....softer. I had a feeling this was a side of him he let few see. "Thank you." I said quietly. "It was just something I made up as I went." 

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. After of a few moments of staring into those blue depths, I was overcome with a strange sense of panic, like a drowning man might. Tearing my gaze away, I started to put my flute away. 

"Don't." I stopped and turned to look at him. "Would you play some more?" 

I blinked. He wanted me to play? I straightened up as he took a seat in the chair. Raising the flute to my lips, I took a deep breath and began to play. Almost instantly a frown crossed his features. I stopped playing. "What's the matter?" 

"You aren't playing like you were before." 

I stared at him. He had no idea what he'd just said, did he? He was asking me to lose myself to the music, something I had never done in the presence of another. Not even when I played with Quatre did I let myself go completely. When I played like that, all the masks vanished, and here he was, effectively asking me to bare my soul. After a moments hesitation, I nodded at him and raised the flute to my lips once more. 

//When the first breath of winter   
Through the flowers is icing// 

I let the music play itself. The melody different from the first, yet just as sad and haunting. I let myself float in that place between waking and dreaming, the music flowing through me. As the last notes trailed off I opened my eyes and looked at Heero. He was sitting curled up in the chair, staring at me through half-lidded eyes, and practically radiating contentment. I was struck with the sudden image of a purring cat. I smiled inwardly. I guess that music really does soothe the savage beast. 

//And you look to the north   
And a pale moon is rising// 

He stretched, giving me an unreadable look as he did so. Turning his gaze away from me, he stared out the window into the night, face thoughtful. After what seemed like an eternity, he stood. "Come on." 

I blinked. "Excuse me?" 

"Come on." he repeated. 

I shrugged and stood up, taking the coat he offered me. "Where are we going?" 

"You'll see." He said cryptically and walked out, obviously expecting me to follow. 

//And it seems like all is dying   
And would the world to mourn// 

Soon we were walking through the forest, side by side. The moon shone, washing everything in a silvery glow. Heero seemed to know where we were going, yet he walked at a leisurely pace, obviously in no rush. I took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the forest, and let the peaceful sound of the night wash over me. 

Heero stopped walking. Confused, I turned to look at him. "What is it?" 

Heero was staring at me as if he were trying to figure out a particularly fascinating puzzle. "You have the same look as you did when you were playing." 

I smiled slightly. "There's music in everything, Heero." I replied quietly, feeling the strange urge to make him understand. "You simply have to know how to listen." 

//In the distance hear the laughter   
Of the last unicorn// 

He stared at me for a moment longer, then nodded and continued walking. "Where are we going?" I asked again. 

"You'll see." Came the same reply. 

I turned my eyes upward and looked at the moon. I suddenly felt as though I was somewhere else....in an ancient forest from a thousand years ago. I half expected some magical creature to step out of the bushes. Another ridiculous flight of fancy. I seemed to be suffering from those tonight. 

//I'm alive   
I'm alive// 

There was a rumble of thunder in the distance. "Perhaps we should go back." I suggested. "It's going to rain." 

Heero shook his head. "No." 

I shrugged. If he wanted to keep going, then we would. We came to a small creek. Hopping easily across the stones to the other side, Heero turned and waited. I followed suit, but slipped on the last rock. I expected to hit the water, but instead felt warm arms encircle my waist and catch me. I looked up almost reluctantly, and felt myself caught once more in those deep blue eyes. I was struck with a vague notion that I would be in less danger of drowning had I fallen in the creek. 

//When the last moon is cast   
Over the last star of morning// 

Time seemed to vanish, but the effect was broken when he pulled me to my feet. "Thank you." 

Then, wonder of wonders, he smiled at me. "You're welcome." The smile faded quickly from his lips, but it remained in his eyes. He turned and started walking. "We're almost there." 

Another rumble of thunder, closer this time, caught my attention. I hoped that wherever we were going, it would have somewhere to shelter from the rain. 

//And the future has past   
Without even a last desperate warning// 

After a few more minutes of walking in silent companionship, we arrived at a grove of trees. "We're here." Heero announced, even as the first drops began to fall. 

We ducked into the grove, and I stood awestruck at the beauty of the place. There was a small, but majestic waterfall spilling into a pond colored silver by the moon. Huge, ancient willows stood by the waters edge, while tall pine trees stood like silent sentinels around the perimeter. 

"Heero.." I whispered. "This place is beautiful!" 

Heero nodded. "I found it a week ago. I thought you might like it." He turned and regarded me. "Is there music here?" he asked. 

I smiled at him and closed my eyes. "Yes. The waterfall, the wind, the crickets, the rain. It's all music, Heero. Can't you hear it?" 

//Then look into the sky where through   
The could a path is formed// 

I opened my eyes and looked at Heero. The rain poured down now, leaving us both drenched, but Heero didn't seem to notice. He nodded slowly. "I hear it." He opened those eyes and stared at me. "Trowa..." he started. 

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" I asked. 

Heero walked forward, so that there were only a few inches between us. He caught me in those blue depths once more. 

//Look and see her, how she sparkles   
It's the last unicorn.// 

After an eternity, Heero cupped my face gently, and to my shock, leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. Electricity raced through my body, my heart pounded wildly. He pulled back and stared into my eyes, searching. "Why?" I asked in a trembling voice. 

He smiled, looking positively beautiful with his hair plastered to his head by the rain, and the wonderfully rare smile gracing his lips. "I saw you." He said, voice barely above a whisper. "When you played, I saw you, the real you, for the first time." He took a deep breath. "And now there's no way I'm letting you go." 

My heart pounded violently. "H-Heero?" His eyes said what his lips did not. The love in those eyes captured my heart in a firm grip, and refused to let go. He leaned forward to kiss me again. 

The rain poured down, but neither of us noticed, as I melted into his arms. This. This is me....My heart, my love. The name doesn't matter, it what's behind it that counts. After years of searching, I finally found myself. 

//I'm alive   
I'm alive// 


End file.
